1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotation apparatus including a motor and a speed reducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art discloses a driving apparatus that includes a motor and a speed reducer.
The speed reducer has a casing, an internal gear that is integrated with the casing, a planetary gear that is internally engaged with the internal gear, and a carrier body that is arranged in an axial side portion of the planetary gear.
The carrier body is integrated with an output shaft, and the output shaft projects from an axially endmost section (that is, an axially endmost section of the driving apparatus) of the speed reducer in a cantilever state.